


Restricted Section

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t remember who’s idea it was now, probably Dean’s. He likes shit like this; doing it out in public where they could be caught at any moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricted Section

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a loooooong time ago and literally just went through and changed the tense throughout half of it so sorry if i missed some haha

Sam doesn’t remember who’s idea it was now, probably Dean’s. He likes shit like this; doing it out in public where they could be caught at any moment, making their hearts beat faster and their orgasms that much better. They’re in a library this time and Sam was reluctant but he wasn’t totally against the idea. Now he’s glad he’d agreed because he’s got Dean pressed up against the bookcase towards the back of the library, thankfully a fairly desolate section, with his hand covering his brother’s mouth to muffle his moans. 

Dean’s jeans are pulled down just over his ass like it will somehow make it less obvious what they are doing if someone happens to walk by. But Sam loves the view because the tight jeans cup Dean’s ass perfectly so Sam can watch the flesh jiggle every time he snaps his hips forward. 

Both of Dean’s hands are holding onto the shelf in front of him, knuckles white and nearly holding himself up if the way his knees are shaking underneath him is any indication. Sam can feel Dean’s harsh breathing against his hand and every once in a while, Dean’s soft tongue will come out and trace over Sam’s palm, making him shiver and push deeper into his brother. Sam leans in to whisper into his brother’s ear, feeling him shiver in his arms. 

“I’m gonna let go,” he says, slowly pulling his hand away from Dean’s mouth, “think you can stay quiet for me?" 

Dean doesn’t do anything for a moment, but then gives a short, little nod like he just registered what Sam was saying. Sam takes his hand away and Dean takes one last opportunity to gently nip at one of Sam’s fingers, holding it gently between his teeth before releasing it. Sam chuckles softly and licks at the shell of Dean’s ear in return. Dean lets out a soft breath and Sam smiles, taking advantage of his two free hands now to slide them down Dean’s flanks, touching the bare skin of Dean’s hips and holding him tight, holding him still to give a particularly hard thrust. 

Dean gives a short yelp and immediately bites at his own fist to keep quiet. Sam can tell his brother is close, Dean’s pushing back into him now, little whimpers erupting from him, muffled by his own fist. But he lets go and turns to look back at Sam, trying to get a view of Sam pushing inside him. 

"Sammy…” He whines softly. 

“I got you, baby, I got you,” Sam breathes, pressing his forehead to Dean’s temple and Dean bites his lip; short, high-pitched moans getting cut off in his throat but the second Sam reaches around and grazes his fingers over Dean’s dick, Dean’s mouth opens wide, back arching and head tilting back. His eyes squeeze shut and he comes all over Sam’s hand, the only sound coming from him is a little whine. 

"Shit…“ Sam breathes, pressing closer to Dean as he watches his brother fall apart, feels him squeeze tight around him. He slides his hands up under Dean’s shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin and pressing his forehead to the nape of Dean’s neck. "Yes, yes, yes…” Sam mutters into his brother’s skin and he’s coming deep inside him, hips stilling, pressed flush against Dean’s back. 

He pulls out as soon as he’s done, zipping himself up carefully and watching as Dean does the same, making a face as he does and Sam can guess it’s probably because of the come leaking out of him. Dean turns around then, leaning back against the bookshelf and dipping his head back, letting out a soft, relaxed hum of pleasure and looking like an advertisement for sex; hair mussed, skin flushed, lips bitten and head thrown back. Sam’s dick gives a half-hearted twitch at the sight. He smiles, leaning against the opposite shelf and watching his brother. 

“Mm, you good?” He asks lazily and Dean blinks his eyes open, lifting his head to focus on Sam and a crooked smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah…” He sighs, “just ready for a nap." 

Sam laughs softly and takes a short step forward, hands resting on Dean’s hips and leaning down to press his face into Dean’s neck. He feels his brother wrap his arms around him, slowly rubbing circles into his back and Sam wouldn’t mind a nap either. Right here seems perfectly fine. 

"We should go,” Sam mutters and Dean grunts in response, neither of them making any effort to move from their spot. But Sam lifts his head, stopping Dean’s movements, and presses his lips to Dean’s in a lazy kiss. They stay like that for a while, slowly making out and it isn’t until Sam’s hands slide down to grab Dean’s ass, pressing him closer and grinding gently, that someone finally finds them; one of the librarians, and she gives them a warning and a stern look but they just apologize and grin at each other on their way out.


End file.
